1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boundary layer control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology exists for increasing the stability of a vehicle body by increasing negative lift (i.e., down force). It is known that increasing the velocity of air that flows under the vehicle body increases this down force. However, the velocity of air that flows under the vehicle body decreases, and consequently down force decreases, as a result of a low-velocity layer called a boundary layer that forms near the surface of the vehicle. Therefore, with a boundary layer suction system described in Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2009-504472 (JP-A-2009-504472), down force is ensured by sucking in the boundary layer near the floor surface.
However, with the boundary layer suction system described in JP-A-2009-504472, the boundary layer of the airflow is unable to be reliably separated from the main flow of the airflow at the surface of the vehicle body, so the boundary layer and the main flow may end up reattaching. If the boundary layer and the main flow reattach, the velocity of the main flow will decrease due to the boundary layer, so the down force will decrease, which may influence a stability of the vehicle body.